<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Devil May Cry by wonkisses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465811">The Devil May Cry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonkisses/pseuds/wonkisses'>wonkisses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Angels &amp; Demons, Angel Kihyun, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angst, Character Death, Demon Changkyun, Demon Hyungwon, Love/Hate, M/M, Murder, Possession, Regret, Sad Ending, Some Fluff, Violence, angel jooheon, angel wonho, everyone else in mx is just mentioned, fallen angel Minhyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:49:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonkisses/pseuds/wonkisses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kihyun, an angel, and his soon to be husband, Hyungwon who is a demon, feel like it is them against the world. Demon and angels are not capable of loving one another, but the duo believe differently and think they can prove everyone wrong... but maybe that's just all in their head. Itches soon need to be scratched and this scratch is going to get messy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chae Hyungwon/Yoo Kihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ONE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello, welcome!  idk what to really say but I hope you guys will enjoy this story. I decided to go ahead and give this idea a try and if it ends u failing its okay. again please enjoy!! feedback is appreciated.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ten months until the big day...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kihyun is definitely excited, but who wouldn't be? The “big day” is when one commits to another being — in all the possible ways — ranging from spiritually to mentally, in and out of the body. Every living cell in Kihyun's body will be committed to his fiancé, Chae Hyungwon, and all of his cells will be committed to Kihyun.</p><p> </p><p>A shiver climbs up Kihyun's spine, the thought of Hyungwon giving practically his whole being to Kihyun makes his cheeks look like blooming roses. It's like he <em>owns </em>Hyungwon, but Kihyun could never see the other as a pet. The two of them have came such a long way to get where they are today. An angel and a demon, polar opposites... two individuals that are meant to hate each other instead of loving each other, but what's the point in living if no such risks are taken. The risk started when they met at a bar, happily being dragged by their friends because they “needed to go out.” Supposedly Jooheon knew Changkyun from who even knows where, both Kihyun and Hyungwon weren't even intrigued by the little bit they heard and decided to head to a different section in the bar. There they got some peace and quiet, and secretly enjoyed not having to mumble about how annoying their friends are.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, they exchanged names and numbers — Hyungwon didn't pay attention because he was too intrigued by the person in front of him — and decided on a date that they would meet up (without the extra luggage aka their friends.)</p><p> </p><p>They decided to meet up the next day at a French restaurant named Relais d'Entrecôte, and Kihyun won't lie, it was a little rich for his blood. No, he wasn't poor, but he preferred to make his own food at home and save as much money as possible. Hyungwon insisted and even promised to pay, which made Kihyun feel — in a way — bad.</p><p> </p><p>“We should split the bill, I will feel very disappointed in myself if I made you pay for everything that I order.” Kihyun tried to suggest but instead the other just laughed in his face.</p><p> </p><p>“No need to worry so much, angel. If you worry too much you'll get wrinkles and I'll be disappointed knowing that you aged in just an hour.” There was a small pause before Hyungwon decided to continue. “Do you angels even get wrinkles? Tch, why am I even asking when I already know the answer. Of course you guys don't, you guys always get the best things anyone could ask for. Then you guys give the negatives — or the scraps — of whatever you got and give it to us demons. No wonder half the demon population hates your species.”</p><p> </p><p>The comment made Kihyun's lips fall into a frown. In a way Hyungwon is correct, but that's not how it works at all. He wouldn't understand, and Kihyun himself barely understands how things in Heaven work. Suddenly he lost his appetite and started feeling disappointed in himself. Is this really who he is? Someone who wants the best for everyone, only to give demons — who are individuals themselves — leftovers from his dinner plate?</p><p> </p><p>“I'm sorry Hyungwon, I suggest we reschedule our date. I think I am suddenly coming down with something and lost my appetite.” After he stated that, he stood up and grabbed his coat to wrap around his frame tightly. It was the end of autumn, near the beginning of winter, and the last thing Kihyun wants to do is to actually come down with something.</p><p> </p><p>There it was again, that look on Hyungwon's face that made Kihyun's skin grow bumpy with goosebumps. Only for it to be replaced with a small, bright smile as he stood up as well and grabbed his coat. Maybe in another life, Hyungwon would be a very wealthy business man, or even a model. Whatever his occupation may be in that life, Kihyun hopes that he would also get the opportunity to talk, and to be face to face with him like he is now. </p><p> </p><p>Kihyun looked up into the other's eyes and felt his cheeks grow rather warm. He'll just blame it on the heat inside the building.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” The shorter asked as he suddenly started avoiding eye contact. Hyungwon, surprisingly, intimidated Kihyun, and he always had this fear that if he and Hyungwon shared eye contact for too long, that Hyungwon would eat his soul just be looking into his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I may be a demon, but I am also a gentleman, so I am going to escort you home. Just in case you go and slip on ice, then who will be there when your cute little body decides to do a flip before falling onto the concrete?” He teased as Kihyun kicked his shin.</p><p> </p><p>Of course Hyungwon was being dramatic, there's not even ice out there, nor a sheet of snow. He must have gotten his hands on some human cartoons with the way he thinks the shorter will do flips before falling, it isn't the olympics. </p><p> </p><p>“You watch Spongebob?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Spongebob.”</p><p> </p><p>Go figures, no wonder why Hyungwon has such random thoughts when it comes to the little things. With that, they leave the building and head down the street. If Hyungwon wasn't so tall compared to the other male, they would be walking shoulder to shoulder, but instead it's shoulder to bicep. The weather tonight wasn't too cold, but it still had bone chilling winds that made the duo grab each other's hands. The walk to Kihyun's house wasn't too long due to him being in the convenient side of town, and eventually the males parted ways.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm sorry about tonight... next time I can take you out and, in a way, pay you back? I'm truly sorry, I hope you can forgive me, Hyungwon.” Kihyun isn't one to ask forgiveness, but being an angel he would hate if there were still bad patches. He would go mentally insane thinking about how he possibly ruined someone's time out and they never forgave him. </p><p> </p><p>“Don't worry about it, Princess. You can pay me back right now actually. See, my place is rather far from here — in the other direction actually — and I was wondering if I could stay here for tonight? The weather really isn't that great, and I would rather have ten fingers.” Was the shorter hearing correctly? Did he just get called “Princess”? Well, that's new.</p><p> </p><p>Another thing that's new is Hyungwon asking for something. To the angel it's rather shocking, and it left him speechless. Demons are all about power, and asking anything even if it's a simple “how are you,” makes you seem weak and not worthy of the Underworld. A smile found its way to Kihyun's lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, no need to really ask, we're friends remember? Make yourself at home!” He moved aside to let the taller enter the building. From there, Kihyun could see the red formed up on Hyungwon's cheeks, and he couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Hyungwon looked at him but didn't bother to question the reason why he was laughing. “Do you want me to get you anything? Maybe you would like a shower to warm up?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it's fine, no need to worry. Though, do you happen to have some tea? I wouldn't mind having some.” For some reason, Hyungwon started to feel rather shy, and internally he hated it. He doesn't need tea, he doesn't even need to be here, but he couldn't find it in himself to say goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun smiled happily at him, oh that smile, it makes Hyungwon have butterflies in his stomach. What was he even thinking? It's just the first date, isn't it a little too soon? It doesn't even matter to Hyungwon, he's going to fall in love regardless.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure! Any specific kind you would prefer? I don't have a lot, but I have a good selection in my opinion.” He placed majority of his tea boxes down to present them to the other. Hyungwon rolled his eyes in amusement, what a liar, he probably just placed fifty types of tea and he has the nerve to say he doesn't have a lot?</p><p> </p><p>“I don't really have a preference as long as it's hot... but Masala chai sounds rather interesting. Don't poison it okay? I don't want to die knowing that I didn't have an actual date with you.” That comment made the apples of Kihyun's cheeks turn a light shade of pink, and Hyungwon couldn't help but laugh at him.</p><p> </p><p>“It truly isn't funny, and just for that I might consider putting poison in your tea. I think you deserve it.” Of course he was only joking, right? What kind of thought is that? Kihyun is an angel, he could never be bad or mischievous, though that would be a nice sight to see.</p><p> </p><p>After a few short minutes, Kihyun finally comes back with a cup of tea in his hand — his little numb fingers wrapped around it — and handed it to Hyungwon. Hyungwon replied with a soft thank you before he proceeded to take a sip from his tea, internally making a note to never have this kind of tea again. Since Kihyun made it, it eventually started making his tastebuds appreciate the flavor.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm sorry my apartment isn't that big, so I do not have a guest bedroom. Do you want to have my bed? I won't mind the couch.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can't we just share the bed? Think about it, you won't have to wash another set of blankets since we would be sharing blankets, and I can already predict how much of a clean freak you are.”</p><p> </p><p>No immediate response. Typical. Kihyun scanned the room awkwardly before he looked back at the other. The thought was kinda scary, what if Hyungwon ate his soul as he was sleeping? He shook his head to clear his head. He really needs to stop worrying about the whole soul thing, obviously Hyungwon would be too scared to even approach something that bright.</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds good, are you ready to go to sleep? You can bring your cup with you.”</p><p> </p><p>He didn't wait for an answer as he already started to lead the way to what seems to be the only bedroom in the house. Hyungwon mentally pitied him, for an angel he sure is cheap looking. Eventually he ended up following the shorter, only to have the back of his head hit a nice, comfortable pillow shortly after. That comment about Kihyun being cheap left his mind, no way these pillows were bought at some convenient store. </p><p> </p><p>The time went achingly slow, it was awkward even. Soon enough, Kihyun drifted to sleep, soft inhales and exhales could be heard from his side of the bed. Hyungwon glanced at him in annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>“You could have at least said goodnight.” He mumbled out loud rather than telling Kihyun himself. He kept looking at the other — every breath he took in and every breath he pushed out — he was mesmerized. Hyungwon huffed out a laugh before turning away from the male, the last thought he had in his mind before he drifted off asleep himself was: </p><p> </p><p>Wow, I could really see myself falling in love with him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for reading this chapter :D i will be making new chapters asap depending on the ideas i come up with! please be patient &lt;3! thank you again!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. TWO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>The morning came faster than Hyungwon thought it would, because next thing he knew Kihyun was making him breakfast as he sat at the table, both of them randomly talking about whatever came across their minds. Kihyun decided to make pancakes, which was pretty basic for Hyungwon but he kept his mouth shut. He was assuming that the other didn't want to make too much to try and impress him right away, obviously saving the moment for another time.</p><p> </p><p>“You free this friday?” Kihyun asked the taller as he — delicately — placed both of their plates down before he sat in the chair next to him.</p><p> </p><p>The male glanced at Kihyun before he went back to looking at the wall that could've used a better paint job some time soon. Just for a bit he thought about painting it with Kihyun and how cute it would be, but he immediately got rid of that thought.</p><p> </p><p>“I work early in the morning and end around eight, but after that I am free. Why? Are you going to take me out on a date?” He teased, finally making eye contact with the shorter as he slowly chewed on his food that stuffed his cheeks. Oh, the temptation to pinch those cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun rolled his eyes before he decided to reply. “Yeah actually, but only if you don't be a jerk about it. I could easily ask someone else to go with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyungwon hated that idea. It is true, Kihyun could ask anyone to go on a date with him and they would most likely take up the offer. He was a fine piece of meat, and Hyungwon would never admit that out loud, that would be embarrassing.</p><p> </p><p>“Who would you go with? That one guy who's your friend? What's his name... like Michael or something?”</p><p> </p><p>“It's Minhyuk, and yeah most likely.”</p><p> </p><p>Well, that was embarrassing. At least he wasn't that off when it came to Minhyuk's name, but it didn't matter to him so why should he even care. He pushed his plate aside before he stood up, Kihyun glancing up at him before proceeding to grab the plates to clean up. Hyungwon quickly moved his hand away from the plates and grabbed them with his own hands. He may be a jerk but he still has manners.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyungwon, you don't have to worry about it. I am capable of cleaning them, not like I'll break my hand scrubbing the plates clean.”</p><p> </p><p>His comment was simply ignored by the other as he proceeded to clean the dishes regardless of Kihyun's protests. In the back of his mind he couldn't help but think about how cute Kihyun is and how tidy he can be. He could be his personal maid and the other would be too blind to even think along those lines. That idea is definitely under consideration. Hyungwon grabbed a random towel that he assumed Kihyun used for dishes and then threw it back on top of the counter, turning to Kihyun before a small smile played on his lips. </p><p> </p><p>“Don't worry about it angel, it's not like I died doing two simple dishes. No need to stress about it, I can feel the stress coursing through your body and it's quite bothersome honestly. Relax for once, nobody cares about the inside of your house besides you, and even I know you don't want to do dishes all the time. It's not a hobby, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun rolled his eyes playfully, but regardless of it being playful it didn't sit right with Hyungwon. He will have to rip those eyes out next time he dares to give him attitude with them.</p><p> </p><p>“Obviously, I know. You act like you have more knowledge than I do, and we have been on Earth for about the same amount of time. Didn't think I would've had to remind you.” There was a small pause before he continued. “And I enjoy cleaning. I know it isn't a hobby but it's a nice stress reliever. You should try cleaning your house sometime yourself.” He suggested, too amused about the idea, and Hyungwon hated it.</p><p> </p><p>He replied with a small, “yeah sure,” but mentally he knew he wouldn't do such a lowly thing. Unlike Kihyun, he had money. He isn't saying the shorter is completely poor, obviously, with how expensive his pillows felt last night, but Hyungwon tends to spend a little too much when it comes to it. It made him feel exquisite — like royalty sometimes — and he enjoyed it <em>a lot. </em>People tend to be scared of him, not because he is some demonic creature, but because of his class. If they were to rank him, he would definitely be on top and that's all the approval he really needs in life.</p><p> </p><p>“So? I'll meet you later tonight, right?” Kihyun asked. Hyungwon wondered how long it took him to ask such a small question with the way his cheeks were turning a slight pink. Pretty and cute.</p><p> </p><p>“Well yes, but I didn't know you wanted to meet tonight as well. Afraid you'll miss me? Maybe be a bit too lonely in your oh-so-big house?”</p><p> </p><p>There it was again, that eye roll. Hyungwon let that one slide due to it coming with a giggle that made his insides tingle with joy. He wouldn't mind hearing that again. Five minutes eventually passed and neither of them spoke, just looking into each other's eyes time to time.</p><p> </p><p>“Aren't you going to be late for work? You can't stare at me all day, demon.” The shorter of the two spoke before the end of his lips pulled into a quick grin. Hyungwon wanted to smack it off of him. They walked together to the door before quietly saying their goodbyes. Why are they acting like an old married couple already? Gross.</p><p> </p><p>“See you some time tonight, cutie. Also, don't worry if I'll be late to work. I'll just tell them I was looking at a piece of art and they'll understand.” After that statement Hyungwon turned around, heading into the direction of his destination, and today he will be feeling pride because he knew he left Kihyun feeling flustered, and that was truly a win. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for reading! sorry for taking such a long time to make this chapter :( i've been busy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. THREE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">After a day of hard (more like super easy) work, Hyungwon reappeared at Kihyun's doorstep. He waited until the time was right before he knocked on the door, not wanting to make his eagerness obvious to the other. He didn't want to come off too strong in the beginning, hell, he didn't want to ever come off too strong — but Kihyun is always making him feel new emotions that his body did not understand. His heart is always beating whenever his eyes came across the angel, even if he was just staring at the wall that needed a new coat of paint. Kihyun had luxurious, porcelain skin that made him look like a cute little doll that some rich woman would keep in her room for her newborn daughter, until she was old enough to take care of the doll. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">His eyes? The most precious and innocent things he has ever seen with his very own eyes. Honestly, Hyungwon was always tempted to stare a bit longer than normal in order to find out why Kihyun's eyes glowed, but no matter how long he would look at those precious orbs, he just couldn't find the answer to that hidden sparkle. Kihyun's voice matched his whole body, and that doesn't even make sense to Hyungwon, but everything about Kihyun just screams perfect. Perhaps it was an angels charm, but the mere thought of angels being charming made Hyungwon internally gag.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It was finally time, and Hyungwon lightly knocked on the brown tinted door that has seen better days, looking like it'll break apart if he knocked any harder. He was hoping to look his best for his date — or Kihyun in general — but if he ran home to fit into another pair of clothes then he would've been late, and that thought made Hyungwon laugh. Truly, he shouldn't care about others and should be more self centered instead, but for some reason that idea upset him, especially when Kihyun was involved in said thought.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Eventually all the thoughts in his head vanished as he came face to face with the love of his life. Love of his life already, huh? Kihyun was going to be the death of him one day, and Hyungwon wouldn't mind one bit. Both of the males just looked at each other for a brief moment before Kihyun cleared his throat to speak.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I'm so glad you came, and on time! It's rather shocking, I was thinking you would've been here sooner with the way you act around me.” He laughed lightly and moved to the side to let Hyungwon in. He couldn't help but laugh as well. Shit, was he making himself that obvious? “You're always welcomed, no need to knock, it's not like anything happens here anyway.” Hyungwon stepped inside, kicking off his shoes at the door and not bothering to reply back.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It pained Kihyun, whenever Hyungwon decided not to reply, and you could see it on his face if you weren't blind. Kihyun must consider him close if he expresses his feelings with his face, and Hyungwon was flattered — more like his ego was. There he goes again, thinking. Thinking about how awful he feels knowing he made Kihyun frown. Poor little thing will have a bazillion wrinkles by the time he reaches age thirty-five, if not before then.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Well, now that I'm here things can start happening some more. I hope you didn't tell anyone else they could just walk in because if so, then they're in for a surprise if I'm ever present here.” That made Kihyun's frown immediately turn into a small smile, an airy laugh slipping out between his lips as well. “I mean—” Hyungwon licked his lips that weren't even dry, damn, why is he suddenly so nervous. “It will look rather sketchy if I, a demon, was seen with you, an absolutely beautiful angel, no? That's what I was meaning.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hyungwon prayed (mentally — no demon would </span>
  <span class="s2">ever</span>
  <span class="s1">do such a damn thing physically) that Kihyun didn't hear that compliment he accidentally slipped out, but God is never on his side, so of course he heard the comment. Unless his cheeks are turning a rosy color due to the heat inside his building, then either way he must have heard what he said. Making the shorter flustered always made Hyungwon feel like he won the lottery it's like — his body just feels so satisfied knowing he did such a thing, and importantly, to an </span>
  <span class="s2">angel. </span>
  <span class="s1">No, it didn't make him feel like he had power being satisfied like this, it was more at the fact that he is the only one who makes Kihyun feel that way. At least he believes he is the only one.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Again, he wouldn't even be surprised if Kihyun had a different man come into his apartment as soon as Hyungwon left. Kihyun </span>
  <span class="s2">is</span>
  <span class="s1">pretty, but he wants him all to himself. Perhaps he is selfish, but he doesn't care.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kihyun laughed softly, turning his back to the other as he headed into the kitchen. “I wish we could've went out </span>
  <span class="s2">out, </span>
  <span class="s1">like to a restaurant, but it's late and it would be difficult to even get inside. I do owe you a fancy restaurant date.” After he finished his sentence, there was a big ruckus of what sounded like plates and pans, or maybe a pot. Hyungwon assumed it was Kihyun getting dishes to make whatever food he was going to prepare — it didn't really matter to him. “Do you want to make dinner...” A pause. “Together?” Hyungwon didn't even need to be in the same room as him to know what Kihyun's face looked like, he could already sense it with the way he hesitated before asking.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hyungwon obviously accepted and they ended up spending the next thirty minutes making spaghetti. He would have complained about how basic this meal is — but after ogling Kihyun for too long and almost setting the whole pot on fire, he couldn't really say much. Kihyun went and quickly made the table as Hyungwon put the food on the plates. They finally got to the good part, eating, and even better since they got to sit knee to knee with each other, and that made Hyungwon's lips curl into a small smile. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Both of them were rather quiet during the meal, Hyungwon's ears twitching every now and then when it came to the shorter eating. He wasn't obnoxious when it came to chewing food, and though people don't normally listen to their dates noises when eating, Hyungwon felt content — not wanting to make a mistake and fall for someone who made disgusting noises. His thoughts were correct, Kihyun is the definition of perfect.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Shall I stay the night once again?” It was a risky question, but perhaps Hyungwon was a risk taker for the day. Kihyun looked at him briefly before he averted his eyes, possibly thinking of an answer, and Hyungwon started growing impatient.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“As much as I'm not opposed to the idea, I'm afraid I'll have to decline. I have to work in the morning, and I don't want to wake you up from a good nights sleep. I would feel really—” The chair legs scratched against the floor as Hyungwon stood up. He grabbed the shorter's cheek, both of them meeting each other's eyes. Kihyun's cheeks started to flush and he immediately bit the inside of it, hoping that would calm his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hyungwon let out a laugh before letting go of the other's cheek, casually sitting back down but never breaking eye contact. “No need to worry so much, love, with you on my mind, I never get a good nights sleep. So now it's up to you if you want me to stay, and if you don't that's totally fine.” At this point Hyungwon was debating if he should just move on in — but he loved his house, so he'll try to convince the angel to move instead. There was barely anything in his building anyway.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kihyun nodded, of course he did — he's probably as obsessed with Hyungwon as Hyungwon is with him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He grabbed Kihyun's hand, running his thumb gracefully across the soft skin, oh he could do this all day and night if he could. “Well, aren't you exhausted? You did say you had an early morning tomorrow... so, shall we?” Kihyun's eyes sparkled as he smiled shyly, intertwining both their fingers together and leading Hyungwon to his room once again. Ah, nostalgia, Kihyun would probably do this everyday and Hyungwon would always think about their first day together. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">They both ended up on the bed, Hyungwon really needs to bring a pair of clothes over here — wearing jeans to bed will make him go insane. Kihyun yawned softly and Hyungwon's heart swelled, he was absolutely adorable, but unfortunately Kihyun wouldn't be doing anything cute again with the way he easily fell asleep. Hyungwon tsked, not even surprised at how easily he fell asleep, but he couldn't stop his arms from wrapping around Kihyun, bringing him closer. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Maybe his mind was playing tricks, and maybe there was a sudden breeze that made his ears twitch, but he could've swore he heard a small goodnight, or even an I love you — now his mind was definitely playing tricks because there's no way Kihyun could love him back. An angel and a demon? That's impossible. But maybe, just maybe, they could work together and make it work, even make it </span>
  <span class="s2">possible</span>
  <span class="s1">. From here on out, it will be them against the world, and Hyungwon would do anything, even die for the being in front of him, to prove to the world that yes, an angel and a demon could be lovers, and last forever until death do them part.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i be like haha im going to end every chapter with them falling asleep yes haha genius.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. FOUR</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a little action starts to happen but maybe i rushed it :( i wanted the chapters to start getting longer so that's why i decided to randomly do so.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kihyun wasn't present when the sound of an alarm chimed early in the morning, echoing in the small room and making it sound like Hyungwon was sleeping in a cave. If it wasn't for the smell of freshly made breakfast roaming in the house, he probably would have thought Kihyun actually left him stranded in a cave, and he wouldn't blame him. He is a demon after all. At first Hyungwon didn't bother to move out of bed — too attached to the comfort already and the sweet smell of citrus, but eventually coming to his senses and realizing it's rude to hog someone else's bed. He would have to steal it one of these days and claim the bed as his own.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hyungwon turned to get out of bed, his feet touching the chilled floor and he immediately regretted it. Was Kihyun not running the heat today? Such a pity. Before he even had the chance to stand up, the bedroom door slams open and Kihyun quickly walks in the room — heading straight to his dresser. He makes a mess of his dresser — tossing shirts onto the floor where they unfold and lie there like dead skin. It concerned Hyungwon, sort of, more like he was concerned as to why there was a sudden mess on the floor, especially when the floor lacked color with how much dust covered it. He decided to ignore the cold tiles as he walked over to the fallen shirts, carefully picking up one of Kihyun's black work shirts and attempting to fold it even though it usually wasn't his occupation.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“What's wrong? Why are you suddenly deciding to destroy your somewhat of a home?” If it wasn't for Kihyun turning around and giving him </span> <span class="s2">that </span> <span class="s1">look telling him to watch his mouth, he would've laughed the question off but instead he kept his mouth shut. </span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I... I don't understand! The landlord stopped by unexpectedly and said that I didn't pay for my monthly bill last month but I swear I left the paperwork somewhere! I just... don't remember, and I really have to get to work. I'm sorry if your breakfast is cold but I have a favor, Hyungwon. Can you please find my papers and show them to the landlord? I really can't risk being late for work...” Kihyun was practically begging by the time he finished explaining his issue, but who was Hyungwon to deny such a pretty face. He could just smack the landlord in the face and tell him to leave, unfortunately that would mean he would have to get involved with police and that would've made this day even longer.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Hyungwon put the shirt he poorly tried to fold back into the dresser, Kihyun looking up at him as he stood next to him. He glanced at the shorter only for Kihyun to look quickly away. “Of course I will do that for you, no need to cry about it. By the time you come back home everything should be normal and you will definitely have your next two months of rent already paid for. Don't think I will be nice about it either.” He warned him slightly before wrapping an arm around Kihyun's shoulder. “Now, thank you for breakfast it actually smells delicious, and have a good day at work okay?” </span> <em><span class="s2">I love you</span></em> <span class="s1">he wanted to add, but he couldn't find the courage to suddenly confess.</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kihyun wiped his eyes dry, letting the unshed tears wet the sleeve of his shirt before he gave Hyungwon a small smile. “Thank you so much, I am in your debt! I won't forget about this.” With a hug with his short arms and a quick goodbye, Kihyun left the room and most likely left the house. Feeling nice for once Hyungwon puts all of the shirts Kihyun threw out of the dresser when he had his little tantrum back into the dresser, some folded and some not, he doesn't care. What he does care about is Kihyun and how he hugged him though it wasn't a genuine hug, it still stirred something in Hyungwon's heart and damn was he losing this battle with his feelings.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Setting his feelings aside, he headed to the main room — where of course that pesky little landlord sat thinking he was all high and mighty. Hyungwon walked up to him, not bothering to give him a proper greeting verbally, but greeting him physically with a slap to his cheek. Perhaps he shouldn't have held back his true strength, but he didn't want to put a hole in Kihyun's wall — the building already had it's own flaws.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What the hell—” The landlord started, but as soon as he looked at Hyungwon he didn't bother to speak anymore.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“Who the fuck do you think you are? Ripping people off like that? And you call yourself a landlord, huh, that's actually a pretty funny joke. Kihyun paid his rent, and I don't know how long you have been pulling off this shit with him but you need to stop or else </span> <span class="s2">you</span> <span class="s1">will be paying rent to the hospital once I break every bone in your body.” Hyungwon laughed softly as he shook his head at the thought but he said it out loud anyway, “or I could just simply kill you. The angel can't sense it but I certainly can, and you're definitely not a puny human.”</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The man tsked, obviously preparing himself in case Hyungwon decided to reach out and try to attack him. “They said you had a pesky little angel toy with you, so they obviously sent me here to see if the rumors are true, and so far what I have seen they aren't incorrect.” The landlord let out a quick laugh before heading to the door. “But don't you worry, we aren't exactly striking yet. Unless...”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Unless what you moron?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hyungwon was slowly getting agitated with how slow the other demon was explaining things — he made it quite obvious. His breakfast was most likely cold; just like it was in the fridge before Kihyun prepared it. Knowing Kihyun, he will probably make Hyungwon eat it as leftovers with the way the angel has financial issues, and that thought disturbed him.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">There was a long pause between the two, every passing minute making the tension between them stronger until one of them spoke. “Unless you, Mister Chae Hyungwon, demon who was spawned by Satan himself, decide to do what is needed to be done.” Hyungwon licked his bottom lip — his stomach suddenly twisting itself into one big knot, making it feel like he had to vomit whatever decided to crawl past his throat. “And what is it that I am supposed to do?” It was rather a risky question, </span> <span class="s2">curiosity killed the cat </span> <span class="s1">they say, and knowing what the answer was would probably kill Hyungwon, but it's too late to take back the question now.</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The other let out a loud laugh — bending his back and even slapping his own knee as Hyungwon's unanswered question still floated in the air. “Since you want to know so bad...” A chill crawled down Hyungwon's spine as the two made eye contact. “It's quite a simple task really, you could probably even do it once that bright little angel comes back home. All you have to do is stab him, or kill him anyway you want — as long as the job gets done.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hyungwon's blood boiled as he reached out and grabbed the mans neck, stopping the air from leaving and entering his body. He grit his teeth, “you have no right standing in front of me and ordering ME around, you got that? Fuck the hospital, when I kill you and if, remember, IF they decide to respawn your pathetic ass again, do tell them to kiss my ass and to really go to hell.” With another powerful squeeze to the mans neck, he was killed — the crunching of his bones echoing in the small living room as blood started rolling down Hyungwon's hand. Perhaps he squeezed too hard, but he didn't care. He threw the mans body onto the ground like a child unwrapping a piece of candy and having the wrapper fall to the ground.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Now, if only he can clean this mess up before---</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Wonnie they said I could—” Kihyun walked inside and saw what was in front of him. With a small <em>thunk</em> Kihyun's work bag fell to the dirty floor, most likely absorbing the small blotches of blood that secretly lied there. Hyungwon felt something, he didn't know what it was exactly, but he felt like a little kid getting caught breaking a promise — he felt awful, and even worse yet he felt embarrassed that Kihyun had to see such a thing. He grabbed the others slim shoulders, opening the door he entered in and pushing him out, the blood that dried on Hyungwon's hands leaving faint marks on Kihyun's probably most expensive coat. They shouldn't be here anymore knowing how stuff like this goes. There will be reinforcements — too many to handle and Hyungwon just couldn't take the risk of staying here any longer, they need to leave <em>immediately</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“We need to leave, now. Don't worry about where we are going — there might be people around who are listening in on us, specifically <em>you.</em> Keep your mouth shut and don't you dare say a word until I say you can.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Kihyun did as he was told as the taller pushed him to wherever they were going — both not looking back at the building, the food that was supposed to be Hyungwon's breakfast long forgotten as they swiftly left the premises. Kihyun didn't know what was happening, but now wasn't the time to weep about how he will be leaving everything behind. Maybe a new life will treat Kihyun much better.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>